Sandian Republic
The Greater Sandian Republic The Greater Sandian Republic is a rising nation in the Eastern Hemisphere, comprised of a multitude of islands. In the late 18th century, the large island that is known as Sandilianus was the site of a Agivaean colony. However as the colony grew and expanded across the multiple islands in the area, the colonists felt that their mother country was too distant to truly understand their issues. They declared independence in 1813, and surprisingly the Agivaeans did not fight to keep control. This may have been due to the colonies large size and spread, and I would be very costly to fight such a distant war. The country now has a focus on its naval assets and shore defenses, as well as its expansive merchant fleet. The country is currently lead by President Massimo Perrotta. Even though the Sandians broke off from the Agivaeans, they are currently political allies and the Sandian people are still influenced by Agivaean culture. The Greater Sandian Military The Greater Sandian Republic Army The Sandian Army, while more antiquated than most modern militaries is still a very effective force. It is commanded by General Lorenzo Miza. The Infantry are known as the Pionieree, and the Marines are Pionieree Marina. The Marines are fewer in number but highly trained. They are supported by the Cavalerio, or the cavalry. They have experimented with Autocarro 1918 as a replacement for horse cavalry, but older officers doubt the abilities of these new machines however, as they are expensive and unreliable, and their cross country ability is quite poor. For rapid fire support, the Sandians have adopted the Republic of Agivaea's machinegun, known as the Automietitore, translating to 'automatic reaper'. Their one field gun is quite outdated, the Canone 75mm, but it still preforms admirably. The Greater Sandian Navy The Sandian Navy is 'The Pride of the Nation', and is the most advanced military branch. Fleet Admiral Andrea Scagnelli has pushed for an improved navy, and it recently expanded over the last few years with the addition of modern cruisers and battleships. Fleet Admiral Andrea Scagnelli has assured the President that the Navy, along with the nation's shore batteries, will "protect the nation's shores and multiple island settlements," and that the navy has the potential to "hold it's own against any foe long enough for Sandia's allies to assist." The fleets consist of LaCouse Class Ba ttleships, Anascondo Class Cruisers, Beagana Class Destroyers, and Virero Class Patrol Vessels. Coastal Defenses The Sandian Coastal defenses line all islands that are under Sandian control. The essential part to any defense are the observes, who relay the positions of enemy ships to the different gun positions in the area. An assortment of guns are used to defense the nation's shores including the Canone 75mm, Canone 76.2mm, ''and the retired naval guns ''Marina Canone 100mm ''and ''Marina Canone 127mm. These retired naval guns preform well as naval guns, as several exercises have shown. Events Sandian General Factory Worker Strike of 1919 Workers from Ender Textile Productions began in response to a mass layoff to employ cheaper labor. The strikers began to march down to the company headquarters when the author ities called in Republican Guard troops to stop their march. They are the Sandian Reserve troops deployed to domestic emergencies. The Republican Guard stopped the marches and allowed them to peacefully protest in the street. However, several groups of workers approached the Guard with weapons to keep the march goi ng. Several strikers were killed when they attacked the Guard, and several strikers and Guard troops were injured. The rest of the strikers immediately dispersed. President Perrotta issued a statement about the incident in the streets of Misae, calling for an end in violence. "Our great nation is on the verge of becoming a glorious state, but these riots impede our progress. Workers, return to your work, and I will deal with the apparent exportation of our nation's industry. We will over come these issues, and get back on track to become a strong, united nation once more." Sandian Coastal Defense Exercises The Sandian Navy and Coastal Defenses faced off in a exercise designed to improve the effectiveness of both. The Coastal Defenses and Navy are the most valuable and well funded assets in the Sandian Military. It appears that they were equally matched, which was comforting for President Perrotta and for Fleet Admiral Andrea Scagnelli, as it showed the Navy can effectively bombard island defenses and that the nations defenses can hold up against an enemy attack. Category:Nations Category:TGC1